


A Mutual Pain

by SheildMaiden133



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Caring Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Work, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheildMaiden133/pseuds/SheildMaiden133
Summary: Jacqueline "Jacque" is a dragon demon working for Valentino after losing a bet with him. Now, she has to work as a porn star as per their agreement, and the pimp isn't known for treating his workers the best. It seems as though there's no escape from the overlord's iron tight grip, or is there? (Platonic Angel Dust X OC)
Relationships: Alastor & OC, Angel Dust & OC, Charlie Magne & OC, Cherri Bomb & OC, Husk & OC, Niffty & OC, Vaggie & OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Down on Her Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most fucked up thing I will EVER write!! I just can't get this concept out of my head! If you're not in the best headspace I'd recommend not reading this because it gets dark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing a bet can have dire consequences.

"Your move, Franco," A demon lady by the name of Jacqueline taunted, "show me what you got, or are you too much of a pussy?"

A sly grin made its way onto her face as she challenged a white Hell hound with bright yellow eyes, spiky teeth on full display. Her purple scales appeared even darker in the dim lighting of the casino. Her thick tail swished back and forth in anticipation of what her opponent would do. Franco flashed her a wide smirk, fangs shining in the light.

He wasn't the least bit intimidated by the green-eyed sinner in front of him who had her busty chest nearly exposed in a string bikini top. It made Franco wonder why she couldn't just wear a normal shirt like, well, like some demons had the decency to do anyway.

"You're the only one with a pussy here," he replied, his voice gruff as he laid all his cards on the table, "straight flush." Jacque's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide. Franco's smirk only widened upon seeing Jacque's obvious stupor at having been beaten, and he knew from playing with her as regularly as he did that it doesn't happen often. Of course, it's a stretch to call her one of the greatest at playing poker as Hell was vast, and there were certainly countless other sinners who played just as good if not better than she did. "Come on, you play a pretty mean game for a sexy broad. Everyone needs to have the shit kicked out of their pride now and then. No hard feelings, right?" He collected his earnings, only to have Jacque groan at the top of her voice.

"Ah, I guess I'll just have to go royal then," she chucked her cards onto the table with a dramatic flair and a mischievous grin.

She took her chips, laughing at the pissed expression on Franco's face. All the while, she was unaware of a blue demon with four arms and heart-shaped sunglasses watching her from afar. He watched every movement of her hips and bust, and the sensual air she had all around her. The demon overlord gazed her up and down, picturing her in less modest positions. His face practically split apart in a wide-toothed grin before he guzzled down his drink. He shoved his two feline prostitutes aside and stood from the booth. His business partner glanced over at the black-haired dragon, shaking his head at the pimp with utter disgust written all over his face.

"I guess our business is done for the day," the tux wearing demon heaved a sigh while closing his briefcase, "fuckin' scumbag."

He was thankful the moth demon was already out of earshot when he had said that. He didn't want to end up with his brains splattered all over the walls. Getting erased just wasn't something on his to-do list.

Franco's eyes became saucers after seeing the moth approach their table. His gambling buddy had yet to notice the man's approach, still chuckling with excitement radiating off of her. The frills on either side of her head stuck out akin to a cobra more than a dragon. He punched her shoulder causing her to yelp. She rubbed the affected area, glaring daggers at him.

"Shit! What was that for, Franco? You a sore loser or somethin'?"

"The overlord Valentino is coming over to our table!" He hissed in a low tone, white fur standing on end.

"Good! I bet he has lots of money I can take!" Franco smacked himself in the face with his palm after her reply, "Why so concerned anyway? You his biggest fan or somethin'?"

"No! Do you even know who he is? He runs the porn studio!"

Franco had explained that close to her ear, and heard when she gave an "oh" of realization. He groaned in exasperation from the cluelessness of his friend.

In that time, Valentino had made it to the dragon and the Hell hound, eyeing Jacque only as an object to make his pockets grow wider as if they needed to. He didn't even spare a glance at her companion who was busy leering at him with pure distrust and malice.

"Name's Valentino, baby. What's yours?" His voice came out smooth as silk.

"Oh, hey! I'm Jacqueline, but you can call me Jacque! What brings the lord of porn to the number one gambler in Hell's table?" Franco face palmed yet again for her clear disregard for status which is a big no no already, and at the bold claim that of which was certainly not true.

"Is that right? Well, let's have ourselves a little wager, shall we?" The pimp's scheming smile was ever-present as Jacque's face lit up at the enticing idea. Her betting against a great overlord of Hell sounded the same as a kid being offered every piece of candy in the world to her.

"What do you have in mind, oh great lord of porn?" She smirked while her friend, on the other hand, had a deep scowl plastered on his face.

"What are you doing dumbass? You can't make a deal with an overlord, fucking idiot!"

"It'll be fine Franco!" She gave him a bright and cheerful smile, but the Hell hound knew how demon deals worked. A lot more was at stake than just pride or money. He only hoped she wouldn't shake his hand on it.

"It's simple really," He explained, "if you win, I'll make it worth your while. All the chips in the casino, plus interest." Jacque's jaw dropped to the floor. He was willing to bet that much money? She'd be one of the richest demons in Hell if she won. "Now, if I win you'll have to start letting that sexy body of yours work for me."

Jacqueline weighed her options, very briefly, but still enough to count according to her. If she won, she could have nearly all that sucker's riches, but if she lost she'd have to make porn for an unspecified amount of time with no discussed payment. Would he even pay her or make her fuck a John for nothing?

"Okay, Valenwhateveryournameis, I'll play your game! All your savings are going to belong to me by the end of this match!"

"So, we have a deal?"

Franco's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was about to witness one of his only friends sign away her soul to that fucking pimp bastard. He couldn't let her do that. One of Valentino's bodyguards figured he would try something, though, and restrained him. He screamed for her not to do it, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as greed consumed all of Jacque's decision making abilities.

"Yeah, whatever! Let's just play!" She rushed excitedly, not even noticing the flash of green before shaking the man's hand. Said man smiled wickedly to himself. It was easier than he thought it would be to lure her into his trap. Now, all he had to do was play the right cards, and he'd have his golden girl.

Jacque thought she was definitely going to win. She was a master of the game and knew how to play people. She was understandably stunned as she stared down at his royal flush, a hand she'd just recently used against her friend, and then at her pitiful full house in comparison. There was no doubt. Valentino was the clear winner. He just knew how to play people better. He used the same trick she had used. He let her think she had him until it was too late. Franco gave Jacque a look of sympathy, but there was nothing else he could do. A deal is a deal.

"Time to pay up, baby. Studio tomorrow night. nine'o'clock sharp. Don't be late." Valentino came close to the distressed girl's face who was already regretting her decision. His clawed hand went under her chin, examining her face. "You hear me, Jacque baby? I'll find you." Even someone as oblivious as Jacque knew a threat when she heard one no matter the smooth tone Valentino tried to pull off. What did she get herself into?

As if it were meant to intimidate the pair even more, he pulled out his revolver with erasing bullets and shot the business partner from before on his way out. His brains were indeed splattered everywhere, crimson blood painting the walls. His body fell lifelessly without a single soul giving it a second thought. Jacque gulped, fear creeping up her spine now after discovering what her new boss was capable of on a whim. He had the power to erase souls, and that's the scariest thing for a demon. To be gone without a trace of their existence left.

Valentino's men let go of Franco, only to punch the Hell hound in the gut several times. Jacque just realized her friend at that moment being beaten down and rushed to grab him as he fell to the ground. The men laughed, cruel grins on their faces.

"See ya tomorrow, slut. You're gonna be loved up real nice in the studio. Too bad we can't fuck ya ourselves."

Jacque couldn't help the expression of grief and regret etched into her facial features. Franco gave the burly demons a glower that could kill if stares had the power to do that. He showed his fangs in a snarl that even scared Jacque. Of course, she wasn't scared about him doing anything to her, but she was afraid of what would happen if a frailer Hell hound tried to take on two demons who looked like they ate bigger demons than Franco for breakfast. She tightened her grip on him, silently pleading him to let it go.

"Those pricks deserved to be mauled to ribbons! Why didn't you let me go after them? Better yet, why were we even in that situation to begin with? Oh, yeah! I remember! It's because you thought you could take on an overlord of Hell and win! Not only that, but you offered up your soul for some riches you weren't even certain he had! You were played like a fucking fool, Jacque!"

Franco verbally reprimanded Jacqueline for her impulsiveness after the two men had left to find their boss. Jacque cast her head downward with a deep-set frown on her face. She gazed up at her hound friend who's golden eyes held nothing but unbridled fury. She knew most of it wasn't directed at her despite what it looked like. He was pissed sure, but it was the situation as a whole that made Franco's gold-colored eyes light up dangerously.

"I'm sorry, Franco. I shouldn't have taken the deal, but how bad can it really be? I just have to go get laid for some cameras! It'll be alright!" Jacque gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. However, Franco knew it was only bravado on her part. He could tell from the uncertainty in her voice.

"Only you would say fucking in front of a camera for Hell's greatest pimp isn't a big deal," Franco heaved a sigh of exasperation while pinching the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to ward off the oncoming migraine. "You don't even know if you're gonna get paid for being bent over the tables."

"Look at it this way, I might get paid a lot of money just for showing off what Hell gave me!" She jumped up and down, exhilarated by the mere prospect of obtaining any amount of money at all.

"You're a greedy whore," came Franco's blunt comment, but both the demons knew there was no bite behind his words.

"Thank you, but I already knew that, baby boy!" She replied in a cutesy voice, rubbing his head playfully. Franco growled in response but smiled fondly at his best friend in all of Hell. His expression quickly changed to a concerned frown when thinking about Jacqueline working for Valentino. He prayed to Lucifer she would be careful when dealing with one of the nine overlords.

Jacqueline stood at the entrance of the porn studio, phone in her clammy hand reading 8:55. She blew out a sigh of relief after discovering she had some time to mentally prepare herself for facing the moth demon yet again. The dragon girl was also incredibly thankful she wasn't late as she already knew from their brief interaction that Valentino wasn't a man to be messing with.

She took a deep breath to hopefully calm her shaking hands before plunging straight into the fire. The first thing she noticed when she entered the building was the smell invading, well more like assaulting her nostrils. The scent of sex mixed with drugs wafted through the air, nearly stealing Jacque's breath away. She wrinkled her nose but pressed forward all the same. The lights in the studio gave everything a purple hue and made Jacqueline blend in if only slightly to her surroundings. It gave her a small sense of security and helped her breathe just a bit easier.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay. Just like I told Franco, gotta think about the money." She was desperately trying to calm herself after feeling her chest tighten.

"Mr.Valentino wants to have a word with you," the receptionist called to Jacque, speech slurred but also in a singsong voice, "they're in the back room."

The receptionist was a sandy furred cat demon with a white chest, nose, and paws. Dark brown hair cascaded elegantly over her shoulders. She was definitely high as a kite, and one thing Jacqueline knew for certain, there was something way stronger than nicotine she was smoking. She was wearing a set of light pink lingerie with a heart cut out at the top and likely on the bottoms as well. Her eyes were half-lidded, her ears twitching up and down all the while sporting a stupid smile on her face.

"What do you mean by "they"?" Jacque inquired with uncertainty. The feline merely giggled in response before proceeding to fall on the floor behind her desk. She groaned in frustration. The stoned receptionist sure was a _lot_ of help. The dragon took another deep breath to still her nerves and made her way towards the back of the studio at a slow pace. The room seemed even further away, and she broke out into a cold sweat, her hands shaking the closer she got.

She entered the dimly lit room and saw at least a dozen demons, all either drinking or fucking the working girls. Jacque suspected at least half of them were as high as the receptionist if not more so. The scaled demon's purplish face turned more red in a blush hearing the moans of the prostitutes. There was a red cloud of something in the air, and after breathing it in Jacqueline's head began to feel a little foggy. She tried to shake it off as best she could, but there were still dots in her vision.

"Jacque baby," Valentino addressed her in that sickeningly smooth voice of his, snapping his fingers into a point, "you made it right on time, baby. Any later, and I would've had to find my lost property." He held a cigarette in his hand; one with the same red smoke coming off of it. Jacque didn't think much of it, just that she might have been getting a contact high off someone. Perhaps it could help her find the confidence to talk to the lord of porn himself.

Jacqueline gulped, sweat dripping down her face. Of course, the sweat could have been caused by the twenty-degree increase in the temperature compared to outside. However, the way her hands shook and clutched her bag so tightly her hands turned a shade of pink told a different story. It didn't go unnoticed by the pimp as his lips split into a wicked grin. He seemed to find pleasure in having power over people and sure didn't have any qualms about calling her "his property". Her whole body froze when a black finger from the moth demon beckoned her over.

"Hey, Lord of Po-...uh I mean Mr.Valentino," Her heart skipped a beat because of that near slip-up. There's no telling what he'd do if she got on his bad side. An image of that demon Val shot in the casino flashed through her mind. A shudder coursed through her body at the mere thought of that happening to her. That demon overlord could destroy her existence any time he wished, and that was something Jacqueline wanted to avoid.

She exercised caution when approaching Valentino's chair positioned in the far back of the room which was just about as over the top as everything else he owned. It was in a heart shape that matched his coat and glasses as well as the limo Jacqueline saw parked out front. She didn't really expect anything different from a procurer. The same two hookers from the casino were hugging up to the four-armed demon.

"How about giving your new daddy a kiss, sweetheart?" What? Kiss him? Just like that? Jacqueline's mind was racing. What should she do? She just met the guy, but he had sole ownership over her soul. A demon deal is the most binding contract there is. Jacque gave a deep exhale.

Jacque had actually spent her time before coming to the studio wisely. After her big blunder in the casino, she thought to make up for it by doing her fair share of research. Valentino was the ruler over the porn industry, and in Hell that’s quite the title. There’s no doubting he has unimaginable riches that’s unlike most other demons in the underworld. On top of that, he had a reputation of abusing his workers and keeping them high as an incentive.

The dragon demon strolled up to the blue pimp daddy and the girls let go of him, making room for her. She guessed as to what the moth wanted by the way he left his lap open in an inviting gesture. Jacqueline gulped as she straddled the older demon. He blew out some kind of red smoke from his cigarette, Jacqueline coughing as soon as it infiltrated her nostrils. Focusing became a little harder, but she was determined not to lose it. Not yet. She needed to be in control of herself. Then, she could gamble and drink to her heart's content after it was all said and done.

She knew the implications of her actions that she would do whatever the man wished of her which is what she wanted. He had to think of her as a loyal employee if he was ever going to trust her. Trust could potentially mean a promotion and a promotion means more payment. If she’s gonna get her pussy fucked for all the denizens of Hell to see she expected to be well compensated.

Realistically, that was a long shot. Valentino literally owned her, and as such, didn’t need to pay her a dime for her troubles. Jacqueline wouldn’t allow herself to think of that. No, she _needed_ to think about what she could get from this bum deal even if it was the longest of long shots she had ever heard.

Jacqueline tried her hardest to block out the kiss from Valentino, but it was nigh impossible when the pimp forced his tongue into her mouth. She was tempted to pull away but stilled herself. Jacque reminded herself that it would be over soon. That's when she felt something poke the inside of her thigh. Her scales turned a bright red, frills wanting to pop out from the sides of her head from the shock of knowing her new boss had a hard-on right under her. Not only that, but it hitting against her leg made it all the more appalling.

"Jacque baby, we've got ourselves a little trouble. Look what you caused daddy to do." Jacqueline's breathing spiked, knowing good and well what Valentino was doing. In doing so, she inadvertently inhaled more of the smoke. Her eyelids felt heavier all of a sudden. " _You_ did this, sweetheart. Now, _you_ need to fix it."

Jacqueline thought she was imagining what the moth had just said, but the venomous smile nearly splitting the man's face in two convinced her otherwise. He was being threateningly sincere. The flesh-peddler wanted to fuck her, and she knew that his menacing stare was daring her to try something.

"W-what? M-Mr.Valentino, sir...th-that's not-"

"You are to refer to me as daddy from now on. Is that clear, sugar?" He cut Jacqueline off mid-sentence. He gripped tighter onto her arms. She winced when it left indentions with small trickles of blood seeping out. He made it clear for the dragon that he expected an answer.

"Y-yes, Daddy," fear crept up her spine akin to a snake that curled up around her chest and squeezed, so tight it cut off her oxygen. She didn't like where this was going. Was this rich fucker's money really worth all this? She thought she was playing Valentino, but, as it turns out, he knew her tricks too well to ever be fooled by them.

"You're in Hell because you're a greedy little bitch," he sneered, "if you want money, you're gonna have to put out, baby."

An expression of pure astonishment came to her face when instead of relinquishing his hold, Valentino rose from his chair. She kicked her legs in a vain attempt to be set free. Despite her efforts, her body felt limper the longer she stayed in that room. Smog secreted from in between Jacqueline's jagged teeth, seeping out the corners of her mouth. Valentino used one of his free hands to take a long drag off his cigarette before blowing out more of that red smoke directly into Jacque's face. Her struggling instantly became even more sluggish than it had already been. She could hardly even move her legs without feeling like they were lead.

The pimp threw her over a table, making sure her backside was hanging off the side. Jacqueline grunted in pain but her brain was foggy after having inhaled large amounts of whatever those demons were using. Jacque's fuzzy brain failed to make the connection between her sudden lethargy and the kind of smoke Valentino had been exhaling from his mouth filled with red pointy teeth.

With Jacqueline's new tunnel vision, she almost couldn't make out the spectators who turned from what they were doing to witness everything unfold. She was only able to see the ghastly smirks of the other demons in the room, and their eyes which seemed to glow in the darkness. 


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacqueline isn’t herself after what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took a little while to get this chapter out! I’ve been a little busy, so I’m sorry again for taking so long! I'm gonna try and update twice a month, so bear with me if you can! :)
> 
> P.S. I changed Jacqueline’s appearance a little, giving her green eyes instead of orange ones because I think green goes better with her scale color! :)

Jacque awoke on lavish silken sheets; the only reminder of what occurred the day prior. Otherwise, she might have thought it was a terrible dream she could tell Franco about over drinks. This wasn’t a dream, but it was a living nightmare. She couldn’t tell Franco about what happened. He’d try and kill Valentino despite him being little more than an insect compared to that moth demon.

The fog was still present in Jacqueline’s mind, making everything a little hazy. There was a heaviness weighing down her entire body as chills racked every fiber of her being. A headache ravaged the inside of her skull, making complex thought nearly impossible. All she could think about was the constant aching pain in her pelvis.

She closed her yellowish green eyes only for them to spring open with a gasp when an image of the demons smirking and how their eyes cut into her very being. Jacqueline lifted her magenta-colored arms with much effort before wrapping them around herself. She turned on her side and tried not to yelp from the pain just that one action caused. The dragon curled in on herself, wrapping her tail around her legs and effectively making herself appear smaller.

Salty tears were like twin waterfalls flowing down her cheeks as sobs erupted from her body. Jacqueline wailed loudly, expressing her pain with no concern for who may hear her cries. It didn’t go unnoticed, either.

A tall white demon with pink spots and four arms stood in front of Jacqueline’s door, pausing his tread to the set of his next movie to the sound of someone crying. He let an expression of empathy cross his face, but a moment later it was gone, replaced with a gaze of indifference. The androgynous spider demon continued his walk to the room they’d be shooting in without another thought of that mysterious girl wailing like a child in the guest room.

Jacqueline unfolded herself, wiping her tears, and running mascara. She gazed around the room for her purse only to make a horrifying realization. Jacque had dropped it in the backroom yesterday.

Panic settled deep into the pit of her stomach. She wondered if she had dropped it when Valentino manhandled her or maybe she tossed it without thinking? The more Jacqueline thought about that room the more her chest constricted. Jacque could _not_ go back into that room, but all of her necessities were in that bag. Her phone, not to mention her apartment key, were all stashed away into her purse. Jacqueline tugged at her coal-colored hair. Here she thought putting all her possessions in a bag would help her not lose them. 

**_Wait!_ **

The dragon’s momentary freak-out stopped suddenly, Jacqueline trying to think of ways she could procure her lost items without stepping foot in the “backroom” ever again. She tapped a magenta finger to her chin for a few seconds before a light bulb went off in her head and a devilish smirk took the place of where panic and fear once was.

Jacque rushed to the door, rotating the doorknob to see it was unlocked. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Why would Valentino leave the door unlocked? Was he not afraid she’d just run away? She realized how silly that idea was only a second later. Of course, she couldn’t escape. She was eternally bound to him.

“That goddamned lord of porn bastard is probably watching me right at this very moment,” her smirk widened into a full-blown grin, “well, why don’t we give him something to watch, then?”

She slipped out of the door, taking great care to survey her surroundings beforehand. Not that Jacque was afraid of someone noticing or stopping her. What reason would they have? There’s no reason for her being a prisoner if Valentino already owned her. No, Jacqueline just didn’t want to interact more than she had to.

Not seeing anyone, the dragon girl slunk down the hall with clawed hands behind her back as her tail swayed to-and-fro. She kept her head held high and walked with an air of fearlessness about her that could fool any demon. Only her closest friend would realize the truth; that she was terrified.

Oh yes. Franco would know something was wrong with her. There was no question about it. No matter how much Jacqueline pretended to be the most confident demon in Hell, she could never fool her too loyal Hell hound companion.

Her everpresent smile tightened as intrusive thoughts threatened to overwhelm her. She shuddered at the thought Valentino might want to see her again. That didn’t bother her as much as the thought of Franco finding out what happened. He would be ashamed of her. How could she have sex with that creepy bastard? How could she let him take advantage of her like that? How could she be such a **_slut_ **?

Jacque shook her head, hoping to make the thoughts go away. Her smile drooped when they persisted, but she refused to frown. She refused to show any form of weakness. No one would use her in that way ever again; not if she could help it. It was a lie. Jacqueline knew it, but she needed to tell herself she was the stronger one.

One of the bodyguards Jacqueline and Franco had an altercation with was standing at the entrance of the backroom. In an instant, a sneer replaced the forced grin she had been sporting. He was perfect.

“Hey, Mr. Burly Demon Man,” Jacqueline caught the muscular demon’s attention.

His black eyes came into contact with the dragon’s sizable breasts, not even caring to glance into her eyes. She allowed her smirk to widen, but not by much. Jacque squeezed her boobs together, lowering her eyes in a seductive gaze.

“What do ya’ want, slut?” Her smile didn’t fall, though it did twitch a little, as she got in closer to the red demon, nudging his arm.

“I seem to have left my bag in the backroom when your boss “loved me up real nice” yesterday. I was wondering if you might like to get it for me?”

Jacqueline batted her eyelashes for added effect, but it didn’t seem to do anything other than making him mockingly squint his eyes and smile. She had imagined the conversation going very differently, with him falling for her little ploy hook, line, and sinker.

“Why don’t you fucking get it yourself, bitch? Unless, you wanna do me a favor, first.” His grin nearly reached his horns, eyes squinting from the sheer amusement of not falling for Jacqueline’s tricks.

Jacque turned her backside to face the thirsty demon, sashaying her hips as she walked only a few inches away and pretending to pout. She didn’t miss how the vile demon’s mouth watered after having his prize dangled in front of him, only to be taken away. It was the same as offering a starving man food only to make him reach him for it.

“Oh, well. I guess I’ll just have to keep my top on, then.”

She gazed back and smirked widely. Jacque pointed at the bulge in the demon’s pants, amusement of her very own playing on her features.

“Uh, oh. Someone’s been very naughty. What would Valentino say when he finds out his grunts are even thinking about fucking his property? You’re not high enough on the food chain, are you?”

Jacqueline brushed up against the lecher yet again. Only this time, she made sure her mouth was as close to his ear as possible. He sucked in a breath, cheeks turning white in a blush.

“I got an idea. How about we keep this between us, and I’ll even throw in my top as an incentive to do this little thing for me. Only if you help me out, of course.”

The man scrambled into the backroom, nearly tripping on the carpeted floor. The dragon girl allowed her smile to drop from her face completely, heaving a sigh of relief. Jacque realized there was an advantage to being voluptuous in Hell, but the thought had never actually occurred to her before. She always wears skimpy tops, but the point wasn’t to be sexier. Jacqueline just preferred to wear bikini tops as opposed to actual blouses.

The muscular demon came back a moment later, holding the yellow bag out for Jacqueline to take. When Jacqueline reached her arm out to get it, however, he snatched it back with a wide-toothed sneer. She couldn’t help the genuine expression of shock on her face.

“First, you gotta pay up, remember?”

Jacqueline’s whole body flushed red, frills popping out on full display. The demon man smirked at her obvious distress. Embarrassment and agitation flooded the dragon’s system, her tail whipping to-and-fro as if it had a mind of its own. Jacqueline’s mischievous smirk came back full force a beat later, and the demon man gave her a gaze of confusion.

She wasted no time in rushing at the man, putting as much force she could muster into a kiss directly on his lips. Jacque refrained from gagging as best she could, especially with the vile moans he was making, and trying to shove his tongue down her throat.

Her bag being forgotten by the other demon, Jacque grabbed it from his clutches with little effort. The horny wretch, who wasn't satisfied with only making out, got handsy with the dragon and reached for her top. Panic rushed up her spine. All she could think about was how it was happening again. What was she gonna do? She couldn't _let_ him take advantage of her.

Jacqueline composed herself in enough time to allow smog from the pouches inside her mouth flow into his before she sent a forked foot flying straight into his crotch which resulted in him stumbling back. He would've howled in agony if it weren't for the way he hacked and wheezed after inhaling her venomous secretion. The demon collapsed to his hands and knees, coughing and choking until he crashed onto the floor with a harsh thud. The poison had caused him to faint, but he continued to huff out shallow breaths that were almost unnoticeable.

She had half a mind to celebrate this small victory but froze stock still when thoughts of what Valentino would do to her now after she physically attacked one of his goons flooded her brain. Would he be concerned for his worker? No. He wouldn't care in the slightest about any of that. Val's time is money, and if his bodyguard falls asleep on the clock because of her it would end very badly for Jacqueline.

"Oh, shit!" Jacqueline cursed.

Jacque darted towards the room she had come from, making sure to slam the door shut as if it would scare off any harm that could possibly befall her. Jacque tossed her bag aside without a care in the world. The only thing she was concerned with in that moment was how her breaths were coming out in heavy pants, her face feeling hot and flushed as she pushed down a wave of nausea creeping up her gut.

She stood on shaky legs as they carried her over to the dresser. Jacque knew it'd be bad, but she had to see the damage. And bad it was if the dead green eyes and pale pink scales were any indication. She was sick. That much was obvious. She found more interest in the brown polished wood of the dresser than gazing at her withered reflection any longer than she had to.

What was happening to her? Was she letting that incident break her this easily? Why? Why would she...do that? Jacqueline was sure Valentino would make her pay for costing him money. The horned demon felt queasy again and her balled hands shook as if she were cold. 

A knock at her door interrupted any further inner conflict with herself. She gazed beside where she was standing to the door, and for a moment, panic settled in her gut, thinking it might be Valentino to reprimand her for the act of violence against one of his goons. Jacque’s nervousness was then replaced by curiosity. Would that pimp be so considerate as to knock before bursting into her room, especially if he were about to berate her?

Jacqueline was hesitant but walked to the door all the same. She debated whether or not she should open it. Jacque let the door creak open with great caution.

Standing there on the other side was a tall spider demon with mismatched eyes; one with a pink iris and a pupil while the other had a black sclera and no pupil. His fur was white with pink dots, and there were tiny dots under his eyes akin to freckles. The demon had a very fluffy chest popping out from his partly open button-up shirt. He was also wearing a mini skirt complemented by thigh-high boots.

Jacqueline felt herself flushing after realizing what she must have looked like with her sickly appearance and black circles under her bright green eyes. Self-consciousness weighed down on the dragon girl upon being scrutinized by the frankly attractive creature in front of her.

“Well, you made quite the mess, toots.”

Did he just refer to her as “toots”? Jacqueline was expecting him to call her a “slut” or “whore” as the demon from before did. Despite some taking offense with the term, Jacque found herself flattered by the term of endearment even though it was likely just a mannerism of his time.

“The rabid demon you pissed off had ta be put down before he killed Mista Valentino’s new property. That’s you, ain’t it, sweetheart?”

“Stupid.”

Jacqueline had muttered under her breath, but the spider had no problem hearing her. She clutched the door until her claws left marks in the wood. Angel’s eyebrows perked up in newfound intrigue.

“What was that, babe?”

He crouched closer to Jacqueline who was content closing in on herself, finding more of an interest in her bare feet. The spider sighed, the novelty wearing off already.

“Ugh, I thought a demon girl who was ballsy enough to attack one of Mista Valentino’s grunts would be way more interestin’ than this, but you ain't nothin' but some angsty bitch riddled with self-pity just like most other fuckas in this place.”

Jacqueline didn’t know why the spider’s nasty remarks stunned her. He gave her a wide-toothed grin, pleased with her reaction to his slander. That she was confused he had insulted her made his interest in her rise. The fact there was any reaction at all means he had done his job.

"So what if I am? Why are you even here?"

Jacqueline expected him to turn around after a "fuck you, bitch", but was all the more shocked when the grin came back to his face with his sharp teeth on full display, the gold one shining in the light.

“Is that gonna be ya’ reaction anytime someone wants ta fuck ya' brains out?” He roared in laughter, using two of his arms to hold over his stomach. "Val's gonna be real pissed if ya' try ta poison everyone you're shooting with."

“Hey! You expect me to like having my titties grabbed at unexpectedly, and you didn't give me an answer my other question, multi-armed asshole."

“That’s sort of what your new job entails, shnookums.” Jacque’s frills popped out from embarrassment.

“I’m sure you’re quite used to that by now, spiderman.”

Jacqueline felt as though she was becoming herself again, her nerves finally settling from something familiar. She smiled at him, a genuine playful grin spreading itself across her face. It almost made her forget about everything she had been through the day prior, but she still wanted to vomit every time she thought about that malicious smile of Valentino's.

“Angel Dust but just Angel to you, toots. That’s a cute thing ya' do when you're embarrassed. What are ya’, anyway? Some kinda lizard?”

“Uh, not a lizard. For your information, I’m a dragon.” She crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks out in a fake pout.

“Name’s Jacqueline by the way. Just call me Jacque.”

“Okay, dragon. Sure. Where’re ya’ wings, then?”

“Not every dragon has wings, ya’ know? Am I gonna have to guess why you decided it'd be a good idea to barge in on the new girl and antagonize her?"

“I'm just here ta tell ya' there's a shoot later, dragon baby. Ya' better be grateful I was there ta have Val lay off, or ya' first shoot woulda been with Vox fuckin' ya' brains out with those electrical tentacles o' his."

Jacqueline did her best to ignore what Angle had said about Vox and his "electrical tentacles", but she couldn't help imagining what that would even look like. What does that even mean? Does he have wires he uses to... Her thoughts veered off, thinking about all that would entail, causing a shiver to wrack her body. Jacqueline was suddenly very thankful the spider demon had prevented that from happening. However, she wanted to make her own jabs at the other porn star's expense before she committed to any sort of gratitude.

“How many times do you usually use ya’ in a sentence? Of course, I shouldn't expect anything different from a mafia bitch."

Angel could tell Jacqueline was only joking from her teasing tone and playful smile, but that didn't stop him from scowling upon the mention of his ties to organized crime. He wasn't a fan of thinking about the "family" business, and yet here this reptile bitch was who didn't even know anything about him, which was a huge shocker on its own, talking about things that didn't concern her? How did she even know about any of that?

“I ain’t the best with English, but I’m pretty sure that was two sentences, fuckin’ grammar nazi bitch. And what's that last part supposed to mean, dragon cunt?"

"You just look like you belong in The Godfather is all," Jacque sassed the taller demon.

"You don't know a fuckin' thing about me, sweetheart. Besides, this outfit is perfect!”

Angel emphasized his words by waving a pair of arms in front of his lithe body.

  
“You have no fashion sense to speak of with ya’ thrown togetha slut ensemble.”

"Just that you like to fuck. For your information, this ensemble is sexy and sensual not “slutty”!”

”Those are some big words comin’ from a person who can’t even think about sex without becomin’ a flustered mess.”

Instead of refuting the spotted demon, laughter bubbled in Jacqueline's chest at the sight of Angel's mildly annoyed expression, but she was also rather impressed that his grin only seemed to widen at her taunts. Jacque had nearly as much fun teasing him as she did fucking with Franco. She erupted into a fit of giggles, leaving the spider to scratch his head with his brows scrunched in bemusement.

"What's so funny, toots?"

This only served to make Jacque laugh even harder, rendering her unable to speak. She held her stomach, trying to get herself under control. Her efforts proved futile as her reptile-esq eyes filled with tears as a result of her mirth.

"Nothing! Nothing! Your face is just so priceless! Not even Franco smiles like that when I tease him!"

"Babe, you'll find I'm all kinds of impressive. If a little bit of taunting got me down, I wouldn't have a job. Too many fuckas in this place take this "eternal punishment" way too seriously. Ya' won't catch me wastin' away for all eternity wallowin' in regret when I can have fun, and not even think 'bout it."

Jacqueline could identify with what Angel Dust was saying. She never gave herself the time to dwell on the reasons for her eternal sentence in the infernal pit of Hell. Rumination only brought about too many painful memories that could drive any demon insane, even the most malevolent of souls. The dragon gave the spider a genuine spiky toothed smile.

“Spide-I mean, Angel,” she paused, “thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, now Val's pissed at _me,_ and I got a whole extra day of filming because of it. Just because I had to do my one act of charity for this afterlife."

Angel crouched down at her level, causing her to back away from his agitation. The spider demon shoved a gloved finger in her face while his bottom set of hands rested on his hips. 

“If you're just gonna complain about it, then why'd ya' help me in the first place, spider dick?"

“Aw! Sweetums, ya’ don’t have ta compliment little o’ me!”

He positioned himself into a dramatic pose with one hand on his chest poof. Jacqueline was suddenly reminded of someone else, and that someone is none other than the dragon lady herself. The difference is Franco wouldn’t like the feminine spider because “he’s an annoying asshole”. Jacqueline wondered how she’d even talk to her Hellborne bestie after all this.

“Speakin' of dicks, I gotta go suck some in front o’ da cameras. It's been real fun, toots."

Angel turned around but didn’t miss how Jacque’s purplish face became a bright red which resulted in the furry spider smirking from the easily flustered dragon. Oh, he could have some fun with her. He didn’t get far before he remembered another reason he came to Jacque’s room.

“Oh, yeah, a cute little Hell hound came lookin’ for ya’.” Angel lit a cigarette and was taking long drawls off it. Jacque wrinkled her nose at the chemical smell. It wasn’t nicotine he was smoking. Jacqueline was certain of that. Not only that, but it had red smoke coming off of it just like Valentino’s.

“He seemed real worried ‘boutcha. Franco, was it? Yeah, he wanted ya’ ta give’em a ring. I gotta say, you gotta nice piece o’ ass with that one. Mind if I have a turn afta ya' done, sweet cheeks?”

A bright blush nearly made Jacqueline’s scales glow bright pink, especially as he bit his bottom lip as a provocative gesture and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Franco was looking for her. Jacque hadn't called him the night before after her "chat" with Valentino, but how could she when she was barely even conscious? On top of that, she had forgotten her belongings in the intensity of the situation. Guilt swelled in the pit of her stomach. He was concerned about her, but she couldn't even be bothered to call him?

"That's not-we're not-," Jacque made futile attempts at full sentences.

"So, when was the last time you had some of that knotted dick? I know what it’s like to fuck a Hell hound, and I gotta tell ya’ it takes a lot o’ patience afta it’s done. Sometimes, ya just wanna rip that cock right out, but you already knew all that, didn’t ya?"

Jacqueline covered her now brightly colored scales with a clawed hand, and wondered if her frills would be a permanent fixture of her appearance. However, a mischievous grin graced her lips only a moment later.

”Could you be any more of a floozy bastard?” Jacque teased the tall man in front of her.

”Ha! You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, toots.” He smirked back at her, golden tooth on full display.

“Jacque baby.”

Jacqueline wanted to shrivel up and die after hearing that sickeningly smooth voice again. It made her heart jump into her throat and her breathing hitch. Jacqueline could feel her hands grow clammy under the arm bands she always wore.

The dragon didn’t want to be anywhere near her boss, and she knew Valentino was well aware of that from the way a sadistic smirk grew on his muted blue face.

”Ready for your first movie, doll face? It’s gonna be a big one.”

Apprehension burst into Jacqueline’s chest, constricting it in a vice grip. She forced a sizable gulp down her throat. What did he mean by “big”? What did the pimp have planned for her?

”I believe our sexy dragon vixen should make a big first impression on our consumers.”

The overlord turned, grabbing Jacqueline under the chin in an instant. The dragon attempted to pull away, a freight train going through her chest. Her effort were left unrewarded because all Valentino did was sneer and tighten his grip so that blood dripped down the side of her jaw.

He smashed his lips onto Jacqueline’s, and green eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The feeling of his lips on hers made nausea settle into the pit of Jacque’s stomach.

Jacqueline was grateful the kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, but that didn’t make it any easier to keep the urge to vomit at bay.

”Don’t worry, Jacque baby. You’ll have almost as much fun as you did when I plowed into you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) I tried to keep Angel in character as best as I could, but if he's a little ooc I'm sorry! Let me know what you guys think of Jacque, and if you have any suggestions or critiques! :D I hope you enjoyed! Have a good day/night! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I know it got really fucked up there at the end! I don't know how often I'll be able to update this, but I hope I can stick to a pretty regular schedule! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! :) Have a good day/night! :D


End file.
